The Rising Of the sun
by lionlambforever-ecbc
Summary: This occurs about 8 years after breaking dawn. And is viewed from bella's Point of view. It is about what happens to the cullens after breaking dawn. How will the complicated relationship of jacob and Renesmee boil down. what about the Volturi.
1. Chapter 3

Preface

I knew it, I knew it was to good to be true, after all there is no way anyone gets exactly what they wanted and more. Well I knew I was going to face this sometime

After all I was told what I was getting into granted I almost killed my best friend but still I mean I could handle this right. Wrong.


	2. High School Again

**I do not own twilight or characters Stephanie Meyer the genius does blah blah blah blah…………..**

How on earth was I going to handle this? Was I really ready to take on a whole school of humans? Stop, Bella. Stop right now take a deep breath, and calm down. I have to be strong for Edward. I could not let him think I wasn't ready for this.

We were driving to Roosevelt High School, in Seattle Washington. Our new high school- Edward, Jasper, Alice and I were sophomores, And Rosalie and Emmett were juniors, Renessmee and Jacob would be arriving tomorrow as freshmen. I knew that I had nothing to worry about; Edward and my family would never let me do any thing I would regret. "Hmmmmm." I sighed, and rested my head on Edward's shoulder. 'What's the mater love?" he inquired. "Nothing, just…thinking. He raised one perfect eyebrow and eyed me suspiciously. I smiled, and hid my face in his jacket breathing in his scent. Ahhhhhh freesia. He lifted put his finger under my chin and kissed me tenderly. "I love you." I said. "I love you more." He replied. "Gross, can you guys please wait till we're out of the car to that. I mean I'm sitting right next you guys. I call dibs on not sitting next to the newlyweds tomorrow." Said Emmett "Stop it Emmett we all have to go through this, besides I hardly car 10 years newlyweds." Replied Alice. Edward and I just smiled at each other; I bit my lip and looked away.

We're here", yelled jasper. We all jumped out of the hummer. Emmett rode in the back along with Rosalie and Edward and I on the other side facing them. Alice and Jasper in the front. "Finally, I don't think I can take any more of this newlywed madness." Edward opened the door and jumped out, turned around and lifted me out with one hand. He looked deep into my eyes and smiled my favorite crooked smile. I looked away from Edward biting my lip again, and looking at the ground.

When I looked up I saw many curios pairs of eyes, even when they saw me looking at them they didn't quickly look away, like I expected. Almost every one looked at our rather large group. I suppose that I couldn't blame them for staring, I mean I remember when I saw the Cullens for the first time. They all looked absolutely amazing Alice and her amazing, over exaggeration for fashion. "You'll get used to it love, I promise." Edward said as we all walked in a group to the main office. " I know, it just kind of feels like my first day of school in forks, except for that beautiful, Adonis who sat next to me in biology who just despised me. Hmmmmmm, what was his name?" Edward chuckled, and came to a sudden stop, he whirled around glaring at a junior behind us. "Bella I am not sure that these human males can handle your incredible beauty." "That was really corny Edward." We both chuckled.

"Good luck Bella", yelled Alice as her and Jasper went of to World History. "See you at lunch sis." Screamed Emmett. "Come on Emmett let us not be late." Screamed Rosalie. Edward and I walked of to advanced physics. We were already late, wonderful. When we walked in everyone stared wide-eyed, I noticed I was still holding Edward's hand. I squeezed it and let go wrapping my hand around the front of my waist. "Ah, you must be Edward Cullen, and Isabella Swan." Said the teacher he was a rather tall man.

"Yes, hello." Replied Edward. He was so flawlessly sincere; I would still have to work on that bit of our human façade. "Hello." I smiled sweetly. "Well class I would like to introduce you to our two new students, Edward Cullen, and Isabella Swan. They just moved here from…" he looked to Edward and, I for the rest of the sentence. "Forks, Washington." Edward answered quickly. "Yes, Forks, Washington. Ummmm, well I suppose you should take your seat. Umm, the table in the back." Edward and I took our seats at the back and listened half listened to the teacher's lesson. "Quite an enthusiastic teacher." He looked at me and smiled. "Remind you of someone." "Mr. Malleena."


	3. Nathan Yale

The next period was pretty much the same, well actually the teacher Mr. Labrador- who taught advanced Geometry 2- asked Edward a question, which he answered with ease. But, other than that the same stares and, evil eyes, and thoughts-that-made-Edward-want-to-kill-every-boy-who-looked-at-me. But, you know all the same, ughhh. During passing period Edward stopped me and looked deep into my eyes "I love you." He said. "That's why were here." "Where at high school." " Yeah, I suppose your, right." We chuckled. He pulled me around the corner and kissed me passionately. "Come on we are going to be late." I pulled him around the corner. "See what you did, now we're late and every one is really going to be staring now." "Relax, Bella, love." We walked in to the classroom then. "Hellooo, you must be Mr. Cullen, and Ms. Swan. I am Ms. Hopkins,

Class this is Mr. Cullen and Ms. Swan. I don't have time for any further introduction; so Mr. Cullen you may take a seat next to Ms. Holifield. I saw a small girl look up from her work she was busily working on. She smiled shyly and moved her backpack so Edward could take the seat next to her. "Ms. Swan you may sit next to me Mr. Wales." A rather eager boy raised his hand and waved rabidly. Edward growled in a tone not audible for human ears. I rubbed his back and motioned for him to sit down. We took our seats. Wow, I can't believe I wasn't sitting next to Edward. Only 57 minutes left. Then Edward and I could- 'Mr. Wales' passed me a note I opened it and read it.

Hi my name is Nathan…

What's yours?

P.S

Be careful with the note Ms. Hopkins is a real stickler

Hmmm, seems innocent enough I saw Edward look at me through the corner of his eye. He smiled at me, I smiled back. I better write back to this guy.

Hi my name is Nathan…

What's yours?

P.S

Be careful with the note Ms. Hopkins is a real stickler

Hi, my name is Bella, I don't really think we should be

Writing notes in class so talk to you ummm…

later.

I handed it back to him and when he finished reading he nodded, I smiled. Finally the bell rang I ran at to human pace through the door. Edward was already there I took his hand. We started to walk to lunch. "Can you believe that she separated us I mean-"he stopped suddenly looking back at Nathan Yale. He held my hand tighter. "Love, I think that Nathan Yale is going to umm, ask you out at lunch he seems to think that we are 'just friends'. Oh not another Newton

**Thank You, for reviewing!!! I uploaded the wrong document but here is the rest. I recently moved from San Diego to Hawaii and my written story got thrown away but I will continue writing for a while on this story so if you like it keep reading!!!** **Review review review**


	4. Lunch, And Dates

As we entered the cafeteria Edward and I caught sight of Alice and Jasper through the window- as the cafeteria was in the center of the school, it kind of resembled an atrium, as it wasn't connected to any of the buildings. Alice waved excited, and I noticed her eyes glaze over- a vision- she pulled Jasper faster and looked at me questioningly. Edward and I waited for them, and then we started towards the busy lunch line swarming with overly excited teenagers. "Bella I just Nathan Yale ask you umm… out I suppose you could say." Ohh Edward was right, what am I going to do? I picked up an apple and placed it on my tray. "Bella, what are you going to do?" Alice pestered. "Alice cool it ok I 'm sure Bella will be very kind in declining his offer." I smiled up at Edward. After we had gotten our food I saw rose and Emmett they were holding hands- of course- Emmett smiled at me and laughed at Edward and I, but then glared at a senior who was looking at Rose.

We picked an empty table and sat down. "Bella calm down your giving me butterflies. Oh, and Edward can you bring down the… feelings I really don't feel comfortable thinking of Bella that way." I laughed. "Sorry Jasper" we said at the same time. We both chuckled. Alice kicked me under the table and, nodded towards the table directly in the center Nathan stared at our table and started to walk towards us. "I have a plan." I whispered to Alice. Nathan was walking quickly towards us, I looked at Edward he shrugged. I looked at him and spontaneously kissed him passionately I pulled away grabbing his shirt and pulled his hand over the table held it tightly.

Edward smiled and, I saw Nathan standing at the corner of the table. "Hi I was……….just thinking….I mean wondering if you umm wanted to go to the carnival tonight." "Well I have to ……" Edward cut me off " Actually she is busy tonight, and well every other night for that matter, that is concerning anyone else but me." "Oh right, I'm sorry. Ummm, yeah I'll just go sit down." "That sounds like a good idea." Edward said rather rudely said. "Hey listen man you don't have to be so rude." Said Nathan. "Would you like to take this outside," Edward said menacingly. "If that's what- "Is there a problem here." Emmett interrupted. "No… I was just leaving." Answered Nathan.

Nathan walked away not looking back. "Edward." "The guy had it coming" Edward said. "Got to protect our ladies said Emmett." "Yeah" said Jasper they high fived. Edward smiled.


End file.
